Don't Stop Dancing
by LastDawn
Summary: Angsty songfic from Rath's perspective. This is my first fic so please review.


A/N and Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Dragon Knights or any of it's cast members. I don't own Creed or this song etheir. @_@ Erm.and yeah this is my first fic, so be gentle with the reviews please? ^^; Now, on to the angsty Rathyness!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pain was horrible and yet pure ecstasy at once. My vision was still dimmed from the utter shock of the blast, though truly it made no difference for I couldn't move. Death was a welcome escape from life. I've always welcomed the thought of it but I'd prefer it to be faster.lying in a pool of my own blood until I bleed to death or that stupid bastard of a yokai stopped gloating and decided to finish me off wasn't exactly appealing to me at the time.  
  
At times life is wicked and I just can't see the light A silver lining sometimes isn't enough To make some wrongs seem right Whatever life brings, I've been through everything And now I'm on my knees again  
  
Perhaps I dissevered a slow death. Hell, I've killed enough yokai. Their deaths would mean just as much as my own to the dragon gods, ne? After all, I'm just as much of a monster as they, I simply posses the title of dragon knight.  
  
But I know I must go on Although I hurt, I must be strong Because inside I know that many feel this way  
  
"Hn. You're supposed to be the great knight that killed all those yokai? I find that hard to believe if you cant even defeat me."  
  
Children, don't stop dancing Believe you can fly Away...away  
  
The demon's voice was, much to my annoyance, laced with disgust. By this point my vision had returned, the yokai's eyes were a hue of deep green, pupils like that of a reptile. He possessed a tail to match, giving the demon the over-all appearance of some sort of over-grown lizard walking around upright. His voice had been a low hiss, the insult took a few moments to register before being simply shrugged off. At this point I knew the yokai planned to kill me, the kisama was just taking his time about it.  
  
At times life's unfair and you know it's plain to see  
  
Hey God, I know I'm just a dot in this world Have you forgot about me? Whatever life brings I've been through everything And now I'm on my knees again  
  
The yokai took several steps forward, paused a few feet away, a holier-then-thou expression upon it's face.  
"I don't suppose you'd tell me where the other two knights are? Perhaps I will give you a swifter death if you save me the trouble of hunting them down myself."  
Its voice was thick with amusement, the yokai obviously enjoying himself.  
  
But I know I must go on Although I hurt, I must be strong  
  
Because inside I know that many feel this way  
  
"What? So you can kill them too? You plan to kill me ethier way, a few less minutes makes no difference."  
My voice was dry and scratchy, the sound surprising me slightly though I made sure not to show it in my face. I had to make sure this yokai died one way or another. After several attempts I managed to sit up, though it sent a shock wave of dizzyness through me for my efforts. The yokai just stood there, annoying smirk playing upon it's face as it watched, taking obvious pleasure in watching me struggle.  
  
Am I hiding in the shadows?  
  
Forget the pain and forget the sorrows  
  
The dragon sword lay beside me, the blade was covered with mud and my own blood but it could still serve its purpose, ne? I had to force myself to grip the hilt, my hands not wanting to move correctly due to the blood loss. This yokai may have managed to sneak up on me, I'll give him credit for that, but at this point he had the balls to get closer. A sneer had formed upon his face, mouth opening as the yokai started another insult. He didn't get past the first word.  
  
But I know I must go on  
  
Although I hurt I must be strong Because inside I know that many feel this way  
  
I launched forward from my crouch, the massive tilted to point at the other's torso. The yokai had be caught off guard, the blade running him though and showering me with his blood in the process.  
"You should have killed me when you had the chance."  
My eyes narrowed slightly, flames suddenly coating the blade and engulfing the demon's corpse.  
  
Children, don't stop dancing  
  
Believe you can fly Away...away  
  
I remember falling back, so I'm guessing I passed out after that. When I woke up I was back at Dragon Castle, Rune and the doctor glaring down at me.  
"What in blazes were you doing Rath?! It's a good thing Thatz and I found you."  
Rune continued glaring for a few moments, I giving a slight shrug and the best smile I could manage.  
"Gemon, Rune. Can we talk later? I think I'd like to sleep some more."  
  
Am I hiding in the shadows?  
  
Are we hiding in the shadows?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ugh..sorry for the lame ending. @_@ As I said this is my first attempt at fic writing so please review. Depending on whether or not people like this, I may write another. Sorry for any OOCness, I've only read the first five books and this is also my first try at angst. 


End file.
